Anormalmente normal
by Coyote Smith
Summary: Stan está harto de ser etiquetado como aburrido y normal, por lo que decide hacer una locura para romper esa imagen y demostrar su valía. Cuando ocurre un desastre, si Stan no puede ser normal pueden aquellos más cercanos a él se mantener unidos? Traducción de "Abnormally Average" de NoseBridgePinch


Era un típico viernes por la tarde, el receso después del almuerzo. El nueve años de edad Stan Marsh se dirigió al baño de los niños, para tomar un descanso de otro partido de fútbol en el patio de recreo. Al entrar notó un pedazo de papel pegado a la pared y después de terminar su "negocio" echó un vistazo más de cerca. Lo primero que notó fue que el papel estúpido se sostenía contra la pared por chicle masticado, asqueroso! El segundo que notó es que era otra estúpida lista. La tercera cosa que notó fue que es su nombre en la parte inferior de esta nueva lista. Rodó los ojos.

La voz de Stan hizo eco en el cuarto de baño vacío. Bueno, iba a impedir que alguien muriese, fuese arrestado o esté tratando de quemar la escuela esta vez. Cogió una toalla de papel y con cautela despegó el papel de la pared. Él no era tan asqueado por los fluidos corporales como Kyle era, pero aun así era bastante insalubre para los estándares del baño del muchacho. Stan arrancó la hoja por la mitad, y luego otra vez y otra vez hasta que se quedó en pequeños pedazos. Lanzó los pedazos pegajosos en el inodoro. Él hubiera meado en los pedazos si hubiera visto la página antes. Él consideró sus opciones mientras se lavaba las manos. No quiso dar la vuelta hacia fuera o hacer nada precipitado. Hablaría con Wendy. Ella era una niña, ella estaba de su lado, ella sabría qué hacer. Definitivamente no iba a hablar de esto a ninguno de sus amigos. Él no quería que se iniciase cualquier desastre que podría prevenirse fácilmente.

El patio de recreo era dividido generalmente durante el receso de media hora. Los chicos habían tomado el campo vacío, que había sido cubierto con la nieve de la noche anterior. Ahora, el campo tenía las impresiones de los pies lodosos mientras los chicos jugaban al fútbol. Stan ignoró sus amigos lo llamando de vuelta y se dirigió más cerca del equipamiento del parque infantil, para ese viejo tiovivo.

El territorio de las chicas.

Bebe Stevens, Rebecca "Red" Tucker y la encantadora señorita Wendy Testaburger estaban reunidas en el tiovivo. Red se encontraba en medio de una especie de intensa historia, negando con la cabeza y apretando los puños. Wendy simpáticamente le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro mientras Bebe lo miraba, entrecerrando los ojos mientras se ponía un chicle en la boca. Él dio una pequeña sonrisa y unos saludos en cuanto se acercaba a las chicas tan casualmente como pudo. Claro, todas las niñas eran locas, con excepción de Wendy por supuesto. Pero aún tenía que hacer una buena impresión en sus amigas.

"Wendy, puedo hablar con usted, sólo por un minuto."

"Claro, Stan."

Wendy se separó de su camarilla y tomó la mano de su novio. Ella apretó la mano enguantada de su novia en su propia y una sensación de calor llenó Stan, mientras trataba de contener su reflejo nauseoso. Se sentía bien estar tan cerca de ella, pero tenía asuntos que resolver. Él respiró hondo, tratando de verse bien frente a ella.

"Wendy?"

"Sí, Stan?"

Ella le sonrió. Aquella sonrisa de ella y su estómago se revolvió. Dios, qué le pasaba? Stan intentó tragarse sus náuseas y se enfocar.

"Otra lista fue puesta a la pared del baño de los chicos."

"En serio? Cómo llegó hasta allí? Qué dice esta vez?"

"El niño más excitante de la aula? Qué es incluso que se supone que significa eso? Yo estaba en la parte inferior, por cierto."

Wendy ahogó una carcajada. "Así que tú eres el chico menos emocionante en la clase? Oh cielos, Bebe realmente se está quedando sin ideas para el consejo de las chicas".

Él se apartó de ella y se cruzó de brazos, para su bien teniendo en cuenta cómo su estómago se sentía. "Cómo puedes reírte de esto, Wendy? "

"Y cómo se puede conseguir molesto por esto, Stan? " Ella se echó a reír de nuevo , imitando su tono serio. "Mira, esto es por qué los niños no se les permite ver la lista. Recuerdas el desastre de la última vez tanto como yo. Yo no quiero que te quedes loco sobre esto, puedes ser mejor que eso ! "

"Yo no voy a quemar la escuela, si es eso lo que estás pensando. Pero aun así es un mal presentimiento. Incluso Cartman está delante de mí en esa lista. "

"Bueno, eso es lo que pasa con Cartman. Es gordo, racista, misógino y sociópata. Todas malas cualidades, pero supongo que todavía lo hace interesante. Ahora tengo curiosidad, quién es el número uno? "

" ... Clyde. "

Wendy dejó de reír y se pellizcó el puente de su nariz, un hábito que ella recogió de Stan. " Ves? Por eso me fui del consejo de las chicas. Sus listas parecen ser terriblemente corruptas y no son precisas en estos días. "

"Tú no eres parte de ellas más?"

"Me fui hace años, y honestamente si tuviese alguna participación para hacer esta lista te habrías clasificado mucho más alto. Yo no me preocuparía por eso."

Así que estaba exagerando, como siempre cuando se trata de asuntos de él y su novia. "En serio, Wendy?"

"En serio, Stan.

Wendy sonrió en esa determinada manera y su estómago se retorció violentamente. Stan siempre podría tratar de parecer sereno en frente de ella, pero cuando sonreía se le sacudía hasta la médula. Stan trató de alejarse de ella para que ella no estuviese en el rango del proyectil. Wendy se dio cuenta que estaba ruborizado y tomó esto como una señal de algo que había querido intentar hace un tiempo. Algo que ella vio en la televisión todo el tiempo. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se acercaba para un beso estereotipado. Pero esto no era una estrella de cine que Wendy estaba a punto de besar, se trataba de Stan Marsh. Así que, no hace falta que decir, la reacción típica pasó.

"Bleeeeach!"

Wendy parpadeó y se echó hacia atrás, secándose la cara y la parte delantera de su abrigo, ahora cubierto de lo que tenían para el almuerzo no hace ni media hora.

Stan se limpió la boca, mirando hacia abajo para ver que su propia ropa aún estaba limpia. "Lo siento, Wendy."

Wendy se alejó de él, tratando de no enojarse a sí misma sobre el desorden. "No, no, no es mi culpa, como siempre. Debía saber que no debía acercarme a usted. Usted todavía no puede manejar a veces. Necesito un cambio de ropa en este momento!"

"Wendy! Ya he dicho que sentía mucho por eso!"

Wendy empujó Stan lejos de ella y pisoteó a través del patio de recreo, se sintiendo pegajosa y desagradable, molesta de que se esperaba que se acostumbrase al olor del vómito ahora. Tenía que hablar con un adulto responsable para conseguir una muda de ropa. Pero un adulto responsable sería difícil de encontrar en estos momentos, el señor Garrison tenía el deber de cuidar del patío hoy.

Herbert Garrison maldecía el receso del recreo del almuerzo del viernes. Él poco se importaba si los niños se masen entre sí, mientras que en el patio de recreo. Menos niños a tratar en el aula, se dijo. Pero todos los viernes era su puesto. Los gritos alegres de los niños sólo hacen su mal humor peor. Dios, deseaba poder fumar durante el servicio. Un humo y una bebida sería bueno ahora mismo. Sr. Garrison rodó los ojos y miró el reloj, sólo diez minutos de este infierno aquí afuera y luego de vuelta al infierno adentro, pero por lo menos no iba a ser tan frío. También podía tomar un vaso de la botella debajo de su escritorio justo antes de clases de la tarde comenzaren. Estaba tan concentrado en llegar a su botella escondida de Jack Daniels que él no se dio cuenta que uno de los pequeños hijos de puta venían a él, gritando su nombre más y más fuerte mientras se acercaba.

"Sr. Garrison? Sr. Garrison? Sr. Garrison!"

"Qué!"

Wendy extendió sus brazos, haciendo que parte del vómito se bajar de la parte delantera de su chaqueta para volar hacia la dirección de su maestro. "Mírame!"

Sr. Garrison frunció la nariz mientras se alejaba de ella. "No creo que verde y marrón son sus colores, Wendy. Usted debe quedarse con el púrpura."

"Vas a hacer algo al respecto?"

Sr. Garrison suspiró, tratando de recordar el nuevo protocolo de la escuela para este tipo de mierda. "Vomitaste en ti misma, Wendy?"

"No, Stan lo hizo!"

"Entonces, los dos deben ir a la oficina de la enfermera."

"Él no vomitó en mí porque estaba enfermo."

"No me importa Wendy. Es política de la escuela." Sr. Garrison gritó desde el otro lado del parque infantil. "Stan? Stanley Marsh a la oficina de la enfermera de inmediato!"

Después de conseguir un poco de seguridad de nuevo en su relación y arruinarla otra vez en el lapso de cinco minutos, Stan se encogió de hombros y volvió con sus amigos. Fue apenas tratando de volver en el partido de fútbol cuando escuchó su nombre siendo llamado una vez más.

Por supuesto, cuando cualquier persona se encontraba en una especie de situación humillante eso causaba que Eric Cartman se volviese alegre. De inmediato se echó a reír. "Qué demonios le has hecho a tu novia hippie esta vez?"

"Eso es nuevo, que se llama a la oficina de la enfermera en lugar de la oficina del consejero o de la directora!" Kenny sonrió a través de su capucha.

"Cállate! No sé lo que quieren de mí ahora. "Stan llevó las manos alrededor de su boca y gritó al Sr. Garrison . "No estoy enfermo, Sr. Garrison!"

"Stanley Marsh, vaya a la oficina de la enfermera en este momento o se puede ir a la oficina de la directora y me aseguraré de que no tendrá ningún receso para las próximas dos semanas!"

"Aw, awww! Cinco minutos, chicos. Juro. "

"Maldito seas, Stan, empiezas a pensar con la polla y ahora estamos atascados con un mariscal judío de mierda. "

"Qué?" Kyle gritó.

Stan decidió ignorar a todos y cruzó corriendo el patio de recreo para mostrar al señor Garrison que estaba perfectamente sano, dejando a Kenny para hacer frente a un argumento de Kyle y Cartman, para variar.

Stan llegó al Sr. Garrison y a una Wendy cada vez más encabronada. "Sr. Garrison, estoy bien!"

"No lloriquees, vamos Stanley!"

Sr. Garrison agarró Stan por la camisa y lo arrastró al interior del edificio, con Wendy los siguiendo. Sr. Garrison también habría agarrado Wendy para moverla junta más rápido, pero no quería tocar su chaqueta cubierta de vómito.

La Enfermera Gollum era una perfectamente agradable señora, mismo si el feto gigante unido a su cabeza le retenía que se acercase a cualquier uno. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio "haciendo papeleo" o sea a verificar su Facebook. Ella se levantó de inmediato, cerrando su portátil cuando los tres entraron.

"Oh Dios mío, qué pasó aquí!?"

"Uno de estos pequeños bas-eh niños vomitó en el otro."

Wendy se puso de pie, disgustada, con los brazos cruzados. Stan se quedó atrás, tratando de evitar la situación humillante. La enfermera Gollum, que estaba acostumbrada con vómitos y cosas asquerosas, tomó Wendy por el hombro sin hesitación.

"Ven conmigo cariño, te ayudaremos a encontrar una muda de ropa en la oficina. Joven, acuéstate y volveré para tomar su temperatura y llamar a sus padres."

"Pero estoy bien, señorita! Realmente, estoy!" Kyle no era un mierda de mariscal de campo, pero ellos podrían ganar si estuviera de vuelta en el patio de recreo. También el aspecto y el olor de la oficina de la enfermera de la escuela le hacían sentirse incómodo, él odiaba los hospitales mucho.

"Creo que debe quedarse con él, señor Garrison. Vuelvo en unos minutos."

"Enfermera Gollum, creo que Stanley está perfectamente bien viendo a sí mismo. Tengo cosas mejores para hacer."

"Sr. Garrison, tenemos que ser modelos de apoyo, así como figuras de autoridad para nuestros estudiantes. Ahora bien, si no te importas."

La enfermera de la escuela se llevó Wendy por la mano y la condujo fuera de la oficina. El sr. Garrison suspiró y se dejó caer detrás del escritorio de la enfermera. La botella debajo de su mesa tendría que esperar. Stan todavía estaba en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer . A medida que sus ojos siguieron Wendy y la enfermera caminando por el pasillo de su mente se apartó de un partido de fútbol ya condenado a lo que cuán grande esto se convertía en un evento para todo el día. Él llamó la atención de Wendy justo cuando ella dobló la esquina, disparándole una mirada de muerte. Él conocía esa mirada, este tipo de mirada Wendy generalmente reservaba para alguien como Cartman, no él. Era la clase de mirada que lo preocupaba.

"Acuéstate, Stanley. "

" Pero yo sigo diciendo que estoy bien! Creo que mejor me voy a ver a Wendy. "

" Oh, por el amor de dios, simplemente acuéstate! Figura de autoridad, mi culo! "

Stan, derrotado, suspiró y se acercó al pequeño catre. Se sentó en el borde, y, finalmente, puso su cabeza hacia abajo, poniendo sus rodillas junto a su pecho. Stan no se sentía enfermo, pero todavía se sentía mal.

"Qué pasa Stanley? Sé que soy su maestro, usted puede venir a mí con cualquier problema que pueda tener."

La estúpida lista y el hecho de que nunca podría hacer nada de bien para Wendy corrían por la cabeza de Stan. Miró a su maestro. Stan no confiaba en ningún adulto excepto por Chef y en este momento sentía falta de Chef. Él podría intentar una pregunta destinada a Chef para Garrison y ver lo mal que su maestro metería la pata.

Stan se apoyó sobre un codo. "Sr. Garrison, puedo hacerte una pregunta? En mi grupo de amigos lo que me hace sobresalir entre ellos?"

"No sé Stanley, todos los niños de mi clase se mezclan juntos. Quiero decir, todos ustedes son especiales a su manera. Supongo que eso es lo que se supone que decir en estas situaciones, no?" Sr. Garrison le dio la espalda a Stan y trató de centrarse más en la lista de amigos de la enfermera Gollum.

"Mi amigo Kenny está bien informado sobre el sexo y es muy audaz, mi mejor amigo Kyle es inteligente y honorable y lleno de ira contra Cartman, quien hizo las peores cosas posibles. Sin embargo, aún así, Cartman generalmente puede salirse con la suya y es, probablemente, mi segundo mejor amigo ... pero no dejes que Kyle escuchar eso. Pero en el grupo de cuatro lo que me sobresalgo? Soy demasiado egoísta para ser tan moral como Kyle, pero aun así me preocupo demasiado para ser tan sin corazón como Cartman. Mi propia boca me pone en problemas. Cuándo puedo destacar por mi propia cuenta y que ninguna mierda me pase? "

"Mira tu lenguaje, Stanley."

Stan giró los ojos y volvió a se acostar, sabiendo que no iba a conseguir nada de útil de su maestro.

Después de unos momentos de silencio el señor Garrison finalmente cerró la computadora y volviendo a Stan. "Qué tal esa chica?"

"Eh?" Stan se sentó de nuevo.

"Wendy, tu noviecita? La que usted acaba de vomitar y humillar en el patio de recreo? No la tienes?"

Stan se frotó los brazos, incómodo, recordando la mirada de muerte en el pasillo. "Sí, supongo que la tengo."

"Por supuesto, es probable que la hayas dejado volar por la ventana. Recuerde el evento de Navidad? Su pequeño amigo Kyle fue José y Wendy fue María? Sabía usted que usted querrías mucho este papel, pero nunca podrías conseguir estar tan cerca de ella, yo no querías que estropease mi obra".

"Me culpar por arruinar su obra Sr. Garrison? Creo que la gente del pueblo hizo un buen trabajo por su cuenta arruinando la navidad del año pasado."

"No seas impertinente, Stanley. Estoy tratando de ayudarte."

Él sonrió de Stan se desvaneció un poco al pensar en cualquier otra cosa que le quedaba, además de su novia. "Qué hay de mí y de mis deportes? Siempre me ponen por delante en todos los equipos que yo voy. Era mariscal de campo en el fútbol americano, lanzador en el béisbol y el huelguista-estrella en el fútbol. Eso tiene que contar para algo. Correcto, Sr. Garrison? "

"Claro, usted tendrá un buen tiempo en la escuela siempre teniendo éxito y su chulería obtendrá lo mejor de ti y te dará otro gran partido. Probablemente usted sufrirá alguna herida horrible en su adolescencia, arruinando cualquier posibilidad de hacer una carrera de esto".

Stan puso su cabeza hacia atrás en la cama, con la espalda hacia el señor de Garrison. Su ego herido, la confianza derrotada. Dios, qué pasaba a todo el personal empleado en esta escuela? Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, unos minutos más tarde, se agitó suavemente despierto por la enfermera Gollum.

"Stanley, tu padre está aquí para recogerte."

"Dónde está Wendy?"

"Ella está perfectamente bien y de nuevo en el patio de recreo."

"Stan, Staaaan? Estás bien hijo?"

"Sí, papá, estoy bien."

"Ponte el abrigo y el sombrero y vámonos muchacho."

Stan sentó, pareciendo confuso. "Papá ..?"

"Qué, Stanley?"

"Yo ... nunca quito el sombrero o mi chaqueta, la mayor parte del tiempo."

"Oh, bien, bien, vamos." Randy señaló la enfermera Gollum. "Y espero que estés feliz de no elegirnos a demandar a la escuela por haber dejado mi hijo enfermo!"

"Papá, Dios mío, no estoy tan mal!"

Randy tomó el cuello de la chaqueta de Stan y lo arrastro hacia fuera en el patio de recreo hasta el estacionamiento. Stan pudo ver a Wendy, con las manos sobre su cara con Bebe y Red la consolando.

"Lo siento, Wendy!" Stan gritó a través del patio de recreo.

Wendy lo miró, con la mano izquierda levantada en el aire, le dando el dedo antes de que ella le diese la espalda. Él podía ver desde el otro lado del patio lo que la escuela le dio para vestir. Un mal tricotado suéter de color rosa chocante, con un enorme árbol de navidad en el frente era ahora "el traje" de Wendy.

La cara de Stan se puso del color de suéter de su novia en cuanto se metía en la camioneta de su papá. Randy se puso en el otro lado y cerró la puerta. El hecho de Stan estar perdido en sus pensamientos cambió un poco cuando su padre puso en marcha su camión.

"Maldición, me alegro de estar fuera de allí, con esa extraña enfermera de la escuela me vigilando. No veo cómo ustedes niños pueden hacerlo, estar en la escuela así durante todo el día."

Stan miró fijamente hacía delante, ignorando su padre. Consideró hablar con su padre lo que estaba pasando en su mente, pero era bastante claro que la última persona que podía ir en busca de un buen consejo era su propio padre. Él era tan jodido en la cabeza como cualquier otro adulto en esta ciudad. Él iba a contener cualquier pregunta real sobre su personalidad hasta la escuela y que Kyle llegase.

Randy miró y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, con el auto desviándose ligeramente hacia la izquierda. La cabeza de Stan subió de nuevo.

"Papá, cuidado!"

"Qué está errado hijo? Pareces deprimido."

"Nada! Sólo vea la carretera!"

Randy agarró el volante con las dos manos. "Estás seguro, Stan? Puedes decirme cualquier cosa."

Stan no respondió, esperando que sería suficiente para disuadirle de hacer más alguna pregunta estúpida.

"Bueno, me alegro que podamos pasar un buen rato juntos. Su madre quería que yo hiciera algún trabajo en el jardín y ahora puedes ayudarme."

Mierda, él ya estaba fuera de la escuela, pero sin una buena posibilidad para pedir disculpas a Wendy, él bien podía fingir.

"Creo que aún tal vez esté demasiado enfermo para cualquier tarea hoy, papá. Creo que voy a estar en mi cuarto."

Randy puso el camión en el la entrada de autos de la familia Marsh.

"Muy bien, Stan. Estás seguro que estás bien?"

"Sí, papá. Sólo un poco enfermo. Me voy a acostar."

"Entonces, me puedes hacer un favor?"

Stan tenía la mano en la manilla de la puerta. El santuario que era su cuarto. Tan cerca. Maldito sea.

"Sí, papá?"

"Usted debe consultar su correo electrónico Stan. Envié un montón de mensajes importantes para usted."

"Creo que no estoy dispuesto para esto."

"Usted no está demasiado enfermo para sentarse delante de su computadora y hacer un par de clics del ratón. No estás demasiado enfermo para importarte, estás Stanley?"

"... Creo que no."

Antes de Randy le poder pedir nada más Stan saltó y cerró de golpe la puerta de la camioneta detrás de él, corriendo por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio.

La residencia Marsh no era tan caótica como la casa de la familia McCormick. Pero aún así Shelly acechaba alrededor para arruinar el ya terrible día de Stan, como siempre. Pero mientras Stan esté solo en su habitación con la puerta cerrada, se sentía bien, incluso calmo.

Y era mejor que Kyle. La madre de Kyle no permitiría que ninguno de sus hijos tuviese una cerradura en las puertas de los dormitorios. Cuando Kyle estaba enojado con sus padres tenía que meter un armario delante de su puerta para bloquearlos. Estaba bastante seguro que Kenny no tenía una puerta en su dormitorio. Stan se sentía afortunado comparado con eso.

En la habitación de Stan, todo estaba en su lugar correcto. Su escritorio con su computadora, su mesita de la noche con su impresionante lámpara de Denver Broncos, su estante de libros con la serie completa de Bubblegum Prince, así como los libros de la escuela y su copia de "El cazador oculto". Su póster de "Street Warriors" encima de su cama, que Stan quedaba mirando en cuanto empezaba a dormir todas las noches.

Stan se quitó el sombrero y se acostó en su cama, sus pensamientos pasando de la madre loca de Kyle a Wendy.

"Wendy ..."

Decir su nombre en voz alta estaba bien para él. Dio la vuelta y abrió la gaveta de la mesita de noche, sacando una fotografía que ella le dio cuando empezaron a salir juntos. Su rostro le devolvió la sonrisa en la fotografía mientras ella sostenía una flor amarilla en la mano enguantada.

"Voy a ser tuyo para siempre. Con certeza, Wendy. Hasta que alguien mejor se presente."

Stan suspiró. No sabía cuál era su problema. Él estaba bien solo con la foto pero con Wendy frente a él su nerviosismo era más fuerte que él. Estaba mejor en el departamento romántico que cualquiera de sus otros amigos y conocidos?

Butters habían pagado una chica para darle un beso. Kenny se había movido más allá de la fase de besos rápidamente y se ha ido directamente a mamadas, bruto. Kyle había hecho bien, besó Bebe en frente de él y Wendy en la sede del club, pero no en ella. La otra chica que Kyle gustaba le había convertido en un cobarde enfermo de amor, y que había terminado mal. Sin embargo Cartman...

Las manos de Stan se apretaron en la ira por la memoria, haciendo que la imagen de Wendy plegase. Cartman había conseguido por una manera un mejor beso de su novia que el propio Stan nunca había conseguido. Wendy había tratado de conseguir algo de Stan anteriormente en el patio, pero por supuesto Stan nunca podría ser atractivo en frente de ella. Los deportes vayan a la mierda! Aparte de eso qué Stan tenía que le hizo especial? Si perdía Wendy por causa de esto, no sería más que otro niño aburrido en el fondo. Si él no tenía Wendy qué más tenía?

Stan pensó en cuando "ganó" a ella, después de la guerra canadiense-estadounidense. Eran semi-felices hasta que ella lo dejó. Después de estar deprimido por un tiempo y haber olvidado de ella le valía un carajo, o eso creía. El estúpido proyecto del huevo trajo viejos recuerdos. Pero cuando él y Wendy se vieron obligados a formar un equipo, sus mejores amigos estaban actuando de manera loca. Stan y Wendy tuvieron que impedir Kyle querer quemar la escuela y Bebe de matar a todos por causa de unos zapatos. Vaya par esos dos hechos. Después de ese lío estaban juntos de nuevo.

Stan todavía tenía Wendy, por ahora sentía como una lucha seguir saliendo con ella. Wendy Testaburger no se impresionaba por cosas típicas como flores y chocolates, pero él sabía que no estaría mal tampoco. Tenía que ser un activista de nuevo para impresionarla, y hacer algo bueno para el mundo también.

" Qué puedo hacer? "

Stan se quedó mirando la foto en la pared de él y Sparky cuando la voz molesta de su padre rompió sus pensamientos.

" Staaaan? Con quién estás hablando? Has echado un vistazo a su correo electrónico? "

Oh dios maldito sea. "Nadie, papá, sólo yo. Lo haré ahora mismo. "

Stan empujó la foto de Wendy de nuevo en la gaveta y se acercó a su computadora, apretando el interruptor.

Como la mayoría de los niños, Stan tenía dos correos electrónicos separados. Tenía el correo electrónico real que Stan que usaba para Xbox Live y hasta para inscribir a foros y ese tipo de cosa- y tenía el correo electrónico amigable para sus padres. Loves2spooge tendría que esperar, tal vez un par de mensajes de Kyle o algunos sitios de fútbol y de juegos. Todavía le molestaba que Kyle hubiera utilizado su verdadero correo para inscribirlo en este chupador de almas que es el Facebook, pero podía dejarlo pasar. El perfil de Facebook ha sido eliminado y ningún daño fue hecho, a excepción de los cultivos de Farmville de Kyle .

Hablando del mejor amigo de Stan, este se conectó rápidamente en su verdadero correo electrónico y envió un mensaje corto para Kyle. Hablar sus verdaderos pensamientos. Era las 3:30 de la tarde; Kyle y el resto de los niños estarían en el autobús a camino de casa por ahora .

Otro correo electrónico de Stan, Smarsh19 estaba lleno de basura inútil de su papá, mamá, abuelo y casi todos los miembros de la familia por ahí.

Stan giró los ojos mientras accedía a su otro correo electrónico. Spam... spam ... spam ... Jesús al parecer le ama y tuvo que decir a 10 personas en su lista de amigos sobre esto... mierda ... mierda ... mierda ... Él hecho un clic en la última cosa que su padre le envió. Estaba marcado "detengan esta tragedia! " Stan hizo clic y un video se abrió y una voz que sonaba extrañamente como Sally Struthers llenó la habitación tranquila de Stan.

"Cada año miles de animales son mantenidos en instalaciones para exámenes en jaulas demasiado pequeñas para ellos, se sientan en sus propias heces y suciedad y para qué? Para ser utilizado como objetos de prueba en maquillaje y productos para el hogar. Cada vez son más los animales que son torturados y asesinados debido a este mal trato más justo en ciudades como South Park " .

Stan cerró rápidamente la ventana de vídeo, tratando de no vomitar otra vez sobre lo que acababa de ver. Si había alguna causa en la que Stan podía apoyar y ser un activista en su propia cuenta sería ser contra el maltrato de animales.

Stan se aseguró de que el video estaba completamente terminado antes de que mirase la próxima mensaje del correo electrónico. El nombre de la instalación de la experimentación con animales estaba allí. Stan miró el reloj. 15:45, Kyle ya debe estar en casa. Así como Wendy. Stan agarró el teléfono y pensó por un minuto de a quién llamar primero, lentamente el empezó a formar el número del teléfono de Wendy. Ring, ring, ring.

En la residencia Testaburger, Wendy había tirado la mochila, su camisa sucia en una bolsa de plástico... debido a la enfermera Gollum. Ella fue a su habitación y se cambió, lanzando el suéter rosa asqueroso de navidad en su bote de basura. Nunca existió. Fuera de la vista, fuera de la miente. La marcación de dedo de Stan era un poco demasiado lento (él no debería haber hesitado!) porque Wendy ya cogió el teléfono de la princesa blanca en su cuarto para llamar Bebe.

Bebe y Wendy estaban tan cerca de ser mejores amigos como Stan y Kyle así como tenían sus acciones y emociones en sincronía. Bebe recogió su línea telefónica, instintivamente sabiendo quién era.

" Cómo estás pasando? "

"El suéter asqueroso fue eliminado, malos pensamientos que no puedo librarme, montones y montones de malos pensamientos, los recuerdos. Mierda, nunca es como es en la televisión. "

"Tal vez mi programa no es para usted, Wendy . "

"Tal vez no debería seguir consejo amorosos de una serie llamada "Skins" de todos modos, Bebe. Ese programa no es apropiado para los niños de nuestra edad de todos modos. Transmite malos mensajes, malas consecuencias. "

" Pero Wendy, está en BBC America todas las noches! Muestran el culo de un chico caliente cada dos semanas! Simplemente no puedo volver a 'Full House' después de eso! "

"Bebe pares de quedarte excitada con esta serie! Esto es serio! Yo no sé lo que voy a hacer con Stan! "

"Wendy! Wendy! Contrólate. Usted dice esto acerca de cada dos meses o aproximadamente después de la quinta vez que te vomitaron, lo que venga primero. "

"Tal vez debería romper con él... otra vez. "

"Wendy, siempre te desanimas y siempre tengo que hablar para tirarte de este estado. Tengo que hacerlo de nuevo? "

"No sé qué hacer, Bebe".

"Qué tal esto: si usted puede nombrar tres cosas que realmente gustas de Stan, te quedas con él . "

"Bueno..."

"Las diga. Ahora mismo. "

Wendy se recostó en su cama, pensando.

"Bueno, a pesar de que nunca podemos conseguir un beso decente, él es muy dulce y cariñoso. "

"Bueno, continúe. "

"Uhm, nosotros hacemos un buen par, él en el deporte y yo siendo la presidente de la clase. No es un par normal como un jugador de fútbol y porrista, no te ofendas, Bebe".

"No me lo has ofendido. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Wendy. Bueno, casi cualquier cosa. "

"Tenemos una buena...cosa pasando juntos, supongo. "

"Ves por qué te hago hacer este ejercicio ahora, Wendy? "

"Sí, pero no me gusta que él parece querer pasar más tiempo con sus amigos que conmigo, no me gusta eso. "

"Ooh, un punto contra él, pero estamos tratando de pensar positivo. Piensa en una cosa más porque es tres a uno. "

"Ummm una tercera cosa... "

"Puedo sugerir apariencia? "

"Bebe, yo nunca sería tan superficial. "

"Wendy, ninguna relación funcionaría si no hubiese algún tipo de atracción física. "

" Estas leyendo la "Cosmopolitan" de su madre otra vez, no Bebe? "

" Cómo crees que me he vuelto tan bien?Vamos, dígame usted piensa que su novio es caliente. "

Wendy sonrió. "Él es caliente. "

"Cuán caliente? "

"El mejor chico en la escuela. "

"Bueno, yo no diría tanto, hice una lista sobre esto. "

"Creo que lo amo de nuevo. "

"Bien, me alegro de oír eso. "

"Gracias Bebe, siempre sabes lo qué decir. "

"Sí, es horrible. Y ese lugar es aquí en la ciudad. Haríamos bien si tú y Kenny va adelante con mi plan. Tienes la dirección?"

El sonido del teclado se oía en el lado de la línea de Kyle. "Sí, es justo al lado del lago Stark. Estás seguro de que estás haciendo esto sólo para proteger los derechos de los animales, Stan?"

"Si, hombre. Definitivamente."

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con vomitar sobre Wendy en frente de todo el patio de recreo más temprano hoy?"

"Yo-yo no lo sé."

"Deberías invitarla junto para esta misión. Sea un héroe delante de ella como has planeado."

"No se trata sólo de eso. Odio ver sufrir a los animales."

"Está bien Stan, sólo para comprobarlo."

"Bueno tengo que irme, vas a llamar a Kenny? No puedo pedir prestado y conducir el camión de mi padre sin él para usar los pedales para mí, tienes demasiado miedo para me ayudar, amigo."

"Oye, ponga el cinturón de seguridad para quedarte seguro."

"Kyle puedes llamarlo por mí? Voy a intentar llamar a Wendy de nuevo."

"Claro. Adiós."

"Adiós."

Stan colgó, sintiéndose un poco más satisfecho de sí mismo. Rápidamente llamó el número de Wendy de nuevo sólo para ser recibido con una señal de ocupado. Oh, bueno, las cosas serían mejores mañana. Todo que Stan tenía que hacer era esperar que oscureciera y que sus padres fuesen dormir para su ingenioso plan entrar en acción.

Nota de la autora en 26/04/2012:

Ligeramente reescrito en ciertas partes, especialmente el principio para adicionar detalles y explicar las cosas un poco más. Además para fijar que Stan no sepa acerca de las muertes de Kenny, ya que aparecen en los próximos capítulos. Considero reescribir toda la historia antes de continuar mas no estoy seguro si tengo tiempo. Pero todavía 41 reviews en seis capítulos es más de lo que merezco, agradezco a todos y a cada uno de ustedes.

Nota del traductor:

Ese era originalmente el primer fic que iba a traducir, pero entonces empecé a traducir otros fics, escribir mi fic y me quede ocupado con la universidad. Luego, sólo ahora estoy traduciendo. Inicialmente yo y la autora estábamos en buenos termos, pero ahora las cosas se volvieron un poco complicadas. Espero que la situación entre nos dos mejore.


End file.
